


Bathtub Fun

by Emily_F6



Category: Skip Beat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsu barges in when Ren takes too long in the bath.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Fun

Ren sighed and inhaled the steam, his head resting against the wall. About to drift off to the sound of flowing water, he jumped when the door flew open. "Cain!" Kyoko shut the door behind her and stared at the floor for a second, her feet immediately soaked. Ren, who was leaning against the back wall, splayed out in the too-small bathtub, froze. "Cain, are you okay? The water is over flowing. Did you fall asleep?" Splashing over to where her 'brother' lay in the tub, she quickly shut the water off and turned to stare at him. Ren felt the blood rush down and managed to move his legs together.

"Wh…wha…"

"Cain?" She sat on the edge of the tub, leaning over him, and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You feel a little warm. Are you getting sick?"

"N…no." Ren stuttered, unable to find Cain Heel. His 'baby sister' was leaning closer to him, her tiny shirt barely covering her chest, and exposing her entire stomach. 'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten her the pants.' He mentally slapped himself and tried to get his mouth to work again so that he could tell her to get out before he jumped her.

"Cain?" She was staring at him with the most adorable, confused face. Something snapped. "What…"

"I'm not Cain." He sat up straight, looking her in the eye. Shooting his hand out, he caught her wrist. "And I'm not your brother." His voice managed to be both stern and seductive. Setsu disappeared and left a deeply blushing Kyoko. She looked away and started to move.

"I…I'm so sorry. I'll…"

"You'll what?" He smirked, pulling her wrist, and the rest of her, closer, so that she was leaning toward him.

"Um…I should let you…get back…" She glanced down into the water and her blush intensified. Looking away, she tried not to focus on the large, very naked, man in front of her.

"I can't hear you, Kyoko." He whispered, bringing his face closer to hers.

"I…should leave." She moved to stand, but the slippery floor, combined with his hold on her wrist, caused her to fall against him and into the tub. The warm water spilled out with a loud splash as she landed on top of him, her face, which rested on his naked chest, redder than he had ever seen. The sight made him smirk, and she pushed against his chest, trying to get up, but freezing when her lower body pushed against his. She squeaked and froze, looking up into his dark eyes.

"I thought you were leaving." He whispered, and she realized that his muscled arms were holding her still against him. Gently, he pressed his hips against her again, and she gasped and closed her eyes in shock at the feeling shooting through her. He took the opportunity to press his lips against hers and invade her mouth. She stiffened and tried to pull away, but he held her still. After a few seconds, she gave in and relaxed against him, moving her mouth against his. He moaned happily, holding her tighter, and she stroked her tongue with his. His hand slipped into the water and he undid the front button of her jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly, and slipping his hand into her pa…

"Tsuruga-san!" Ren jolted upright and looked around at the flooded bathroom, the sound of the running water suddenly invading his senses. "Are you okay? There is water coming out from under the door." He hastily turned the water off and groaned at the effects of the daydream.

"Sorry. I'm fine." He tried to reassure her, opening the drain and standing. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself as the water drained.

"The director is here to talk to you." She called through the door.

Ren sighed. "I'll be right out." He dropped another towel on the floor, and then smirked, remembering his little daydream. 'Maybe tomorrow…'


End file.
